


TerraVen Drabbles

by kayura_sanada



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Terra and Ven Are Both Beloved In This House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayura_sanada/pseuds/kayura_sanada
Summary: A collection of 100-word shorts for TerraVen, a pairing that deserves all the love.Table of Contents added for easy navigation.





	1. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short description of each chapter for easy reference.

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Starlight - Terra's hand can no longer reach.
  3. Whatever the Cost - Terra would protect Ven's sleep, no matter what.
  4. Home - Terra and Ven have sex (the lone reason for the M rating).
  5. Stains of Abuse - Terra remembers his time with Xehanort.
  6. Pokémon - Birth By Sleep, plus pokémon.
  7. Wings - Birth By Sleep, plus wings.
  8. Forever In My Heart - Terra and Ven exchange pieces of their hearts.
  9. Riku - Riku finds Terra.
  10. High School - High School AU
  11. Terra Is Saved First - Terra is saved before Ven.
  12. Ven Is Saved First - Ven is saved before Terra
  13. Lingering Will - A part of Terra recognizes a part of Ven.
  14. The TARDIS Keyblade - In which keyblades have the power of the TARDIS.
  15. Bonding With Roxas, Lea, and Xion - The Wayfinder trio bond with the sea salt trio.
  16. Slave AU - Ventus purchases a slave.
  17. Fantasy AU - Ven and Terra live in an even more fantastic universe.
  18. Supernatural AU - Ven and Terra live in a world with supernatural forces. And ghosts. Primarily ghosts.
  19. The Fate of Eraqus - There's still one who doesn't know.
  20. Reboot - Terra and Ventus meet Bob.
  21. Glider Jumping - Ven takes a leap of faith.
  22. Ven Reaches the Future - Ven travels past his time during the Keyblade War to reach the moment when he meets his soulmate.
  23. Groundhog Day - Terra is forced to continuously relive the worst day of his life.
  24. Sun and Moon - Terra is the moon and Ven the sun.
  25. Arietty - Terra gets a tiny visitor to his home.
  26. Hanahaki Disease - Ven has hanahaki disease.
  27. Family - Terra and Ven complete their family. Requested.
  28. Proposal - Terra goes down on one knee. Requested.
  29. Remembering the Fight - Terra remembers fighting Ven. Spoilers for KHIII.
  30. The Wrong Reunion - Terra's greatest fear comes true. Spoilers for KHIII.
  31. A Prince And his Knight - Terra is a knight. Ventus is a prince.
  32. Vacation - Ven and Terra take a well-deserved vacation.
  33. First Kiss - What it says on the tin.
  34. In The Closet - Terra's not ready to face the condemnation he would receive.




	2. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra's hand can no longer reach.

Ven looked at him as if there was still light inside of him. As if, within him, something so bright it could blind resided. Terra wished he could believe the same. He wished it could be true.

But he’d seen his darkness. He knew better.

He reached out to tussle Ven’s hair, only to stop. Ven was light. Just being around him made Terra’s heart flutter like starlight. He, on the other hand – well. How many times now had he seen his hand covered in shadow?

He lowered his hand. In those bright blue eyes, that light seemed to die.


	3. Whatever the Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever the cost to protect Ven, Terra was willing to pay it.

Terra traced Ven’s cheek. It was cool to the touch. In the back of his mind, Xehanort shoved.

He pulled his hand back.

“What will you do?” the little blonde girl asked, hands clasped before her.

He drew in a shaking breath. “If I give away my consciousness, the memory of being here will be lost?”

She nodded. “Yes. You’ll forget this place and how you got here. And Xehanort will have full control of you. You won’t be able to fight back anymore.”

“But Ven will be safe. For that little bit longer.”

She nodded again. “Yes.”

He smiled.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra and Ven make it home.

In the end, it was Ven who did it.

Terra waffled. Hesitated. Stilled. It was Ven, floundering a bit as he maneuvered himself, who was the one to lift his hips up and slide Terra home. They both hissed at the stretch, the fullness. The heat. Terra bent his head down to gasp into Ven’s chest. With one hand, Ven pulled him closer, until his forehead rested on that hot, pale skin.

“We’re one,” Ven said. Terra shuddered.

“Are you all right?”

Ven laughed. Sheathed within, Terra could feel Ven’s mirth all around him. “Of course I am. I’m home.”


	5. Stains of Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past never just disappears.

Ven wrapped his hands around Terra’s head and pulled him close. Terra clenched his fingers into the bedding on either side of Ven’s shoulders and told himself to stop shuddering. “It’s all right,” Ven said, his fingers almost too tight on the strands of Terra’s hair. It still wasn’t enough.

It wasn’t all right. Nothing was. He could still feel Xehanort’s heart wrapped within his own, even after all these years. Even after all this time being free.

He shivered. Ven shushed him, held him, whispered endearments. And still, the taint of Xehanort’s hatred and greed pervaded him.

He cried.


	6. Pokémon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBS - with pokémon.

Absol suddenly turned, gasped, and ran.

He turned, the dust of the Keyblade Graveyard kicking up around his feet. Absol ran up to a Pidgeot as it dipped down in the sky, its plumage nearly shimmering in the bright light. It trilled and flared its wings to meet with his Absol.

Just beyond walked Pidgeot’s owner. “Ven!”

Aqua called for him, as well, her Medicham opening its eyes from its meditative stance to watch Absol and Pidgeot bumping heads, humming in their reunion.

Ven’s gaze met Terra’s. His heart skipped a beat. Unlike their pokémon, Ven looked far from happy.


	7. Wings

He’d sworn to never let them – to never let _Ven_ – see. But if these two planned to do something to Ven, something so horrific Ven would rather _die_ , then it no longer mattered what they thought.

_What I do, I do for the ones I love._

_What I become, I become for love._

Ven moved to attack. Terra teached out his hand and pushed him back. He would take them down. They wouldn’t touch Ven.

He wouldn’t let Ven be harmed.

He launched himself forward, keyblade out, and called on his wings. They burst, black as pitch, from his skin.


	8. Forever In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven and Terra give each other insurance to make sure Xehanort couldn't take over them entirely ever again.

“This way, neither of us will be completely lost ever again.” Ven smiled and held out the tiny fragment of his heart. It shone a blinding white.

Terra hesitated. His darkness, inside of Ven? Common sense – and oh, so much selfishness – had him agreeing. “Only until Xehanort’s defeated.” He carefully carved a piece of his heart with his keyblade, oblivious to the depth of Ven’s silence. He gave to Ven the brightest part of himself.

Ven’s fragment, when he accepted it, showed him the day he’d given Ven his wooden keyblade. His own, when Ven took it, made him smile.


	9. Riku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku finds Terra.

“How can I free you?” the young man asked. He was older, but those eyes were the same.

Xehanort’s presence lingered along the edges of his mind, but no longer smothered him. Riku had done something. “You can’t. He’s trapped my heart with his.”

Riku’s gaze hardened. “Then we just need to free yours from his. Just like with Sora.”

“Sora…” He remembered the boy – Riku’s precious person.

“He had hearts in his, too. A couple of of blond guys.”

His eyes widened. “Ven.” He grabbed Riku’s hand. “Please. Save him!”

Riku gripped his hand right back. “We will. Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote your favorite, people! I'll choose one from each block of ten drabbles and write something at least 1000 words long for it.


	10. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang in high school.

“Back away. Now.” Terra stood before Ven, between him and the black-haired teen who had thrown Ven into the lockers behind him.

“Aw. Little Ven needs to ask for help?” the boy said. He sneered.

“He doesn’t have to.” Beyond the gathering crowd, Aqua asked what was going on. “He has friends who will choose to defend him.” Behind him, Ven struggled to his feet. “Where are yours?”

The boy grimaced and left.

“Terra,” Ven said.

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” Ven murmured. “Sorry.”

Terra ruffled Ven’s hair. “Don’t apologize. I want to help. You know that.”

Ven nodded. “Yeah.”


	11. Terra Is Saved First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra is saved, returned to his body, separated from Xehanort. But Ven is still lost.

“Terra?”

A stranger stood before him – wild brown hair, plaid clothes, an odd keyblade. But those eyes… those eyes looked familiar.

The boy blinked. “Eh? Is… is it happening again?”

The boy was so much like him – like the one he’d been aching to see. “…Ven?”

The boy looked up, his brow furrowed. A tear tracked down his cheek. “I… know you,” he said. “Or… not me. The heart within me.” The boy touched his chest. “I’m… so happy to see you. And so sad… that I can’t touch you.”

Ven. Ven’s heart. He could feel it.

He cried, too.


	12. Ven Is Saved First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is saved before Terra.

“Terra!”

Ven. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Even here, where everything was darkness.

“Terra! Can you hear me?”

A spark of light burst above his head, blindingly bright after so long.

“Keep calling to him,” a female voice urged. Aqua? No… but there was light there, and something that felt like Aqua’s magic.

“Terra! I can feel him; he’s so close. Terra! Please, answer me!”

Ven was crying. Ven was calling for him. He grimaced. It had been so long since he’d failed. But he’d swore to protect Ven and to make it right.

He reached for the light.


	13. Lingering Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part of Terra recognizes a part of Ven.

He could feel Ven. Sleeping. Trapped.

Who was this brunette boy, to have stolen Ven’s heart and hidden it away within himself? Who was he, to do to Ven what Xehanort had done to him?

_How dare he?!_

He moved. It had been so long since he had – time enough for his resting place to alter, his skills to atrophy.. But all that mattered was the feel of Ven’s heart, so still and silent within that boy’s chest.

He’d sworn to protect Ven. He’d sworn!

Yet this boy was defeating him. So long, yet still so weak.

_Ven… I’m sorry…_


	14. The TARDIS Keyblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyblades can act as TARDISes.

So many years searching through space and time, from the birth of worlds to their ends. Finally, he’d found the other half of his soul. Keyblade wielders often had fellow wielders as their other halves. Well, so did he.

He just never would have guessed that his other half was one of the very first.

They romanced. Fell in love. And then, as Terra had known it would, Ventus’ world broke apart, and Ven was lost to him.

He returned home, broken, only to find, one year later, that his soulmate had somehow made it to him. Ventus had survived.


	15. Bonding With Roxas, Lea, and Xion

Terra sat on the edge of the clocktower with Lea. Beside them sat the people they loved the most, both mirror images of each other: Roxas and Ven. The two were chatting it up like two old chums. Perhaps they were, after so long sleeping within the same heart.

He looked out to the town below them. The scenery was different, but the feel of sitting on the edge and gazing out reminded him of home.

Aqua and Xion returned and sat.

“Terra.” Ven smiled at him. “Here.” He leaned forward and held out an ice-blue popsicle.

Terra smiled. “Thanks.”


	16. Slave AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus purchases a slave.

“I’ll take him.”

He looked up and bared his teeth, ready to snap at the latest to take an interest in him – only to stop. This one was young, and wide-eyed, and beautiful, in a way that those who carried the mark of darkness could never be. The boy stared at him with eyes that looked afflicted.

“An excellent choice,” Xehanort said, chuckling. “He’s one of our finest.”

He snarled. The blond’s lips firmed at Xehanort’s words. “I’ll take him,” he said again. The young man leaned down and held out his hand for the key. “What’s your name?”

“…Terra.”


	17. Fantasy AU

“You’re a mage.”

The blond smiled blithely. Didn’t he know how mages were treated here? “Yes,” the young man said. “I can manipulate the wind. And you’re an earth mage?”

He shook his head. “No. My sword.” He held it out for the blond to examine. “You should tell others the same of yours.”

The blond looked at his sword. It was of odd make, shorter than most and made to be held backward. The blond paled. “Oh… right…”

Terra sighed. “Just be more careful from now on.” He ruffled the bond’s hair and smiled. “All right?”

He grinned. “Thanks!”


	18. Supernatural AU

“So you’re a ghost.”

“A spirit,” the blond said, clarifying. “So are you, now.”

He looked down at himself. True, the last thing he remembered was fighting Xehanort, nearly beating him, before the man had done something strange. “So I’m dead.”

“No.” The blond shook his head. “Not dead. But close.”

“How long have you been like this?”

The boy shrugged.

Terra clenched his fists. “Great. Well, I don’t intend to die just yet.” He lifted his chin. “What’s your name?”

“Ventus.”

He reached out his hand. “I’m Terra. Come with me, Ventus.”

“Where?”

“To the land of the living.”


	19. The Fate of Eraqus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven learns of the past.

“What,” Ven breathed, “happened to our home?”

Terra looked away.

“Ven,” Aqua tried, moving to touch his shoulder, but Ven shrugged away and turned to them, putting his back to the ruins. “Where’s Master Eraqus?”

Terra flinched. Ven caught it. “Terra?”

“I… fought him. That day.” He forced himself to face Ven and the condemnation coming. “I helped Xehanort kill him.”

Ven’s eyes widened. Here it came. The horror. The hatred. Ven shook his head. “He… he used you to kill Master Eraqus?”

Terra hissed in surprise. Tears sprang to his eyes. “Yes,” he whispered. His voice cracked.

Ven cried.


	20. Reboot

“What is this?!” Ven shrieked, lifting the pink skirt around his hips.

Terra blushed.

“We’re in the gamescape,” The blue-skinned Bob answered. “It seems you’ll be playing the part of the princess. Enzo will be happy it’s not him this time.”

The bright teal necklace around Ven’s throat brought out the blue of his eyes, and the flared skirt accentuated those lithe hips. Terra shook his head.

“You… look good,” Ven said, eyeing Terra’s chest with a blush the same color as the dress. He stared at Terra’s half-plate armor.

“So do you,” Terra said, and wanted to smack himself.


	21. Glider Jumping

“Ven!” Terra said, nearly jumping out of the seat of his glider.

Ven laughed, throwing his head back, heedless of the wind whipping through his hair. Terra held on to him tightly as he leaned back, hands on Terra’s shoulders as if certain that tenuous grasp was enough to ensure his safety. Terra cursed. “You could have fallen to your death, jumping off your glider like that!”

Ven chuckled and bumped Terra’s forehead with his. “I knew you would catch me. You always do.”

“And if I someday fail?” Terra asked, unable to keep from nuzzling his cheek.

“You won’t.”


	22. Ven Reaches the Future

You were a once in a million chance. Did you know? The chances of ever finding you – I didn’t believe I could do it. But here you are. Awakening me.

Do you know how hard I searched for you? How I gambled everything on the hope that I might live to the moment you existed? I threw myself into the future, into the timelessness of darkness, so that I might find you.

You. The other side of the heart.

You, the one who could reach through the fog Xehanort had put me in and tear me free.

You. You.

You.


	23. Groundhog Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra is forced to continuously relive the worst day of his life.

He’d relived this day four hundred and eighty-seven times. Every single time, he’d failed to save Ven. Every single time, Vanitas found a way to slip his grasp and get to Ven. Every single time, he vowed to set things right, only to fail.

Conquered the darkness? Lost.

Moved faster, before Xehanort could finish his monologue? Lost.

Stayed by Ven’s side instead of chasing after Xehanort? Lost.

Found Braig and fought him? Lost.

But it was worse when it all ended – the day he chose to let in the darkness and Xehanort took over his heart. Ven’s fate remained unknown.


	24. Sun and Moon

Most nights, he didn’t see him. By the time darkness came, his light had retreated behind the earth. Those nights could last months, night after night unbroken by his beloved’s face.

Other nights – nights like this one – he rose before the end of his beloved’s rounds, and as the sky glowed blue down below, his love shone before him. “Ventus,” he breathed, and saw his sun smile at him. “Good evening,” he said, and felt nearly aglow himself.

“Good morning, Terra,” his love said. His rays reached for Terra’s craters, lighting even the darkest parts of him. “I’ve missed you.”


	25. Arietty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra gets a small visitor to his home.

He bent down low, until he could clearly see the little person huddling behind the cupboard. He smiled. “Hi, there. I don't mean you harm. My name’s Terra.” He touched his chest, then gestured to the tiny person. They peeked startingly blue eyes up at him. “What’s your name?”

The little one bit his lip. For a moment, Terra feared he would leave the safety of the teapot and run away, and he would never see him again. “Ventus,” the little one said.

“Vensut – Vents – ah, Ven!” He grinned. “It’s nice to meet you.”

The little one smiled. “You, too.”


	26. Hanahaki Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven has hanahaki disease.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. “Terra!” Thank goodness, but Terra turned and waited for him. “Terra, I–”

Terra rubbed Ven’s head. “It’s okay.”

All he could taste was flowers. He held his breath. Terra smiled at him, then turned away, calling his glider. He left before Ven could say more.

He coughed, doubled over. Petals spilled from his lips red as blood. His lungs burned. But Terra was leaving, and that guy had said…

He didn’t need to breathe to call his own glider. He chased after the man he loved, ignoring Aqua’s call.


	27. Family

Terra leaned over Ven as he curled around the bunch in his arms. He took solace in the steady beep of the heart monitor as Ven raised a tired gaze to him. “I’m not delusional, right? She’s healthy?”

“She’s beautiful,” Terra said, and kissed Ven’s forehead before leaning down and kissing the soft brow of their newborn daughter. “You’re both beautiful.”

Ven blushed. “I’m sweaty and gross.”

“Beautiful,” he said again, voice soft. Ven rolled his eyes, but still smiled.

Terra’s family was now complete, despite the scares of the past nine months. He couldn’t be happier, or more grateful.


	28. Proposal

Terra bent down on one knee.

“Terra?” Ven bent down with him, reaching out to check him over. “Are you all right?”

Terra huffed. He took Ven’s outstretched hands and pulled him back up. “Stay,” he said, then knelt once more.

Oh.

_Oh._

Ven covered his mouth.

Terra cleared his throat. “Ven… tus.” He beamed. He must have practiced. “You have painted my every world with light. I’m a better me because of you. All I want is to see who we can be if we stay together forever. Will you marry me?”

Ven cried. He hugged Terra tight. “Yes!”


	29. Remembering the Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the end of KHIII. Contains spoilers for KHIII.

“Terra!” Ven ran over to Terra, feet squishing in the sand. Terra sat alone on the island. Ven reached for his shoulder. He flinched away. “Terra?”

Terra stared out toward the setting sun. Its light twinkled on the water. “I could hear you,” he said. Like he had at the graveyard. His voice scratched. “I heard you.”

Ven dropped to his knees. “I’m glad.”

Terra shook his head. Hard. This time, Ven understood. “I _hurt_ you.”

Ven looked at Terra’s fingers, white where they gripped his arms. “Then you saved me.”

“I didn’t.”

“You did. By coming back to me.”


	30. The Wrong Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the reunion Terra feared the most. KHIII spoilers.

_No._

No. No. _No!_ Not because of him. Not with his body. Anything, anything else, but please, _please – !_

He felt it. The instant his keyblade – _the strength to protect others_ – went through Ven’s stomach. _No!_

He screeched in the hollows of his mind. His body. Xehanort had used _his body._

Ven was not moving. _Ven wasn’t moving._

He raged. Tore at the walls. And above it all, Xehanort laughed. This had been the last piece Xehanort had needed. The piece that broke him.

 _No._ There was still something he could do. Surely.

To protect Ven. Anything to protect Ven.


	31. A Prince And His Knight

“There has been unrest by the borders to King Xehanort’s kingdom,” King Eraqus said, waving a hand to the West, where said kingdom resided. “And we fear there may be attempts on the prince’s life. Therefore, it will be up to you, Sir Terra, to protect him.”

Terra knelt to one knee. He bowed his head and placed a fist over his heart. “Of course.” A lump formed in his throat. An attempt on Prince Ven’s life? On the life of the boy who had befriended him so long ago? “I will protect him with my life.”

And he would.


	32. Vacation

Ven took exactly six steps in, twirled on his heel, and flung himself back into the thick covers of the queen-sized bed. “Great vacation. See you in a week.”

Terra chuckled. “We can take a nap, but that’s it. Otherwise, we won’t get to Disney Town’s festival until late.”

Ven turned on his side and snuggled. Terra came in, dropped their luggage by the bed for the moment, and tugged at Ven’s shoe-covered foot. Ven groaned.

“Would you rather sleep in?”

Ven peeked open one eye to see Terra leaning over him. He smiled and reached up. “Not without you.”


	33. First Kiss

Ven reached up onto his tip-toes, his fingers framing Terra’s face. Terra breathed deeply. Something to tell him, Ven had said. Something he needed to say. ‘Don’t freak out,’ Ven had begged. ‘Please.’

Ven’s fear of him freaking out freaked him out.

Ven leaned closer. Terra’s hands reached up and grabbed his hips. It was instinctive. He told himself it meant nothing until – until Ven stopped. Terra’s senses clanged. Ven’s lips hovered an inch from his. Terra froze. Ven froze.

“I’m sorry,” Ven said. He started to pull away.

Terra grabbed him close. “Don’t be,” he said, and kissed him.


	34. In The Closet

A knock on the door. “Ven?”

Ven froze. Beneath him, sitting on the bed, Terra did the same. Ven looked at Terra, at his wide eyes. The hands that rested on his thighs started to shake.

Ven made a snap decision.

“One sec! I’m not dressed yet!” He grabbed Terra and dragged him to his closet, then retrieved Terra’s clothes and stuffed them into Terra’s hands. Terra opened his mouth. Ven covered his lips with one finger and smiled. “Only when you’re ready,” he whispered, and closed the closet door. He dressed and opened the door. “Hey, Aqua. What’s up?”


End file.
